Beyond Equestria
by Rogers-Mcfreely
Summary: When a strange new threat surfaces and causes havoc in multiple realms, Twilight must find this strength to boldly go beyond Equestria to save the multiverse. Twilight will meet interesting new friends and with their help she can defeat this evil...hopefully. MLP crossover with Steven Universe and Super Mario


There it was, in the oldest corner of the multiverse, a dead universe. Its stars have long since gone cold, but in the most ancient corner of this most ancient universe there still shines a single light: the planet known as Mana-Prime. It was a living sea of magical energies clashing as waves of purple water and magic made physical. Above this endless sea was a large dark blue metal spaceship. It was a mountainous craft shaped like a pyramid and adorned with light blue glowing mystic runes from various corners of the cosmos on its hull.

Inside the command room of this fantastic ship were various machines from even more varied parts of reality. They kept the ship running at peak efficacy as its new master was working on her special project.

At the viewing platform which was connected to the robot probes searching the planet was a human woman watching with anticipation. This woman wore strange armor with dark brown and blue colors, mechanical parts and gears pumping mana into her body from fluid tanks. Her face was old and wrinkled with her dark silver hair pulled back as her crimson red eyes gazed at the information screen in the viewing platform.

She called herself Thauma, a powerful mage who waited a long time for this day as after years of her robot probes scanning this gigantic planet something happened.

 _'Anomaly Detected…'_ her spaceship's Artificial intelligence sounded to Thauma.

"Where?" Thauma spoke with an aged voice of wisdom mixed with bitterness.

The information screen zoomed on an area of the planet. Thauma looked on this as she smiled joyfully.

"Prepare the tractorbeam and my personal shuttle...I want it on the surface by the time the anomaly surfaces." With that Thauma descended to the anomaly that was now on the planet's surface. Thauma's shuttle stopped next to the anomaly, which was a large metallic platform the size of a football field, covered in ancient ruins from the beginning of this universe.

"Finally after all these years...I found it!" Thauma took out a small mini robot that she used to record her thoughts on field work.

"Record Log - I, Thauma, have found my prize, The Energy Fusion Platform! To recap my earlier Record Logs, this platform is the last physical technology of the unknown race of aliens that traversed the multiverse long ago that I have dubbed 'Eons'. The Eons have travelled the multiverse in the search of a way to evolve to another stage in life… which if the older records say are correct is that they succeeded… But this is not their end as I have theorized that they used this planet as a homeworld and transcended into something past the physical phase….but I will go into the plan I have for this platform later...end record log."

Thauma had her nearby robot probes scan the platform and translate the runes on it to her personal mind linked computer. Thauma looked at the mini screen in her vision and spoke out loud.

"To those who wish to follow our path… let it be know that the device cannot be used until the Foundation Elements of our society are found and placed here. Once this is done, what we were will be wielded and the path of transcendents will begin anew."

Thauma boarded her shuttle and returned to her base ship, thinking on the riddle by the Eons.

Within the base ship, Thauma spent her time looking over multiverse records on these 'Foundation Elements' in the Eon's riddle. After several hours of extensive research, Thauma had eventually stumbled on a possible lead to the riddle.

"So...The Foundation Elements are six relics that represent the universe in which they reside," The A.I. computed the data and after a few minutes gave Thauma the results.

 _'Data suggest that Foundation Elements are within a special timeline of a universe. Platform has markers that can be used to find the Elements.'_

"Good...Now A.I. prepare a multiverse search for the universe of the nearest Element." Thauma began to prepare for the hunt for her prize.

. . . .

It was a peaceful afternoon in Ponyville, The idle chatter of the town's ponies and the clacking of hooves on the cobbled stones of the little town's streets were the only sounds that permeated the air. All around where little houses with thatched roofs, brick and stucco walls, and happy ponies in the doorways. Vendors called to ponies from behind their stalls and in front of their carts. The smell of baked goods and fresh produce wafted from every corner.

Within the town was Twilight's Castle, where the Princess of Friendship found herself rather bored today. She had read almost every book in her large library and the Map of Equestria had not needed her to solve a problem in the land. However, she was looking forward to the special event that was to take place right outside her home later today.

Twilight had agreed to hold a charity book signing for the local school to update on some renovations. Twilight was sure nothing would ruin this nice day, even though she did wish for something a bit more exciting.

Twilight was getting ready for the book signing as she gathered her quills and ink into her saddlebag. She walked down to the entrance hall of the castle when she heard the sound of hooves running to the door. The castle door swung open to reveal a concerned Applejack.

"Applejack what the matter?"

"Twi, you better come outside and see this." Interest piqued, Twilight followed Applejack outside and only to be met with nothing.

"I don't see anything…" Twilight stopped in mid sentence as she looked up into the air.

The sky above Ponyville was black as the night as bolts of magical energy were shooting from an area near the Everfree forest. Animals were running for their lives from the forest and thunder echoed across the air. After a few minutes Twilight and the rest of her friends gathered to talk about what was going on.

"Twilight, what could be going on in the Everfree forest this time?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know but I can feel the magic radiating off it. It's immense… but did anypony see where the black sky came from?"

"No idea," said Rainbow Dash. "I was flying with some other pegasi when it just appeared out of thin air."

Twilight had ordered a town wide evacuation. With the townsfolk hunkering for cover, the six friends made a beeline for the Everfree forest.

"Twi, you got any idea what this could be?" asked Applejack as they galloped through the increasingly dense foliage.

Pinkie had chimed in claiming that aliens had obvious come to Equestria. She had also added that she genuinely hoped that they liked pies and cake. It would definitely make for great party materials. Plus it would make Pinkie's job all the easier.

"I don't know about liking pies," Twilight frowned, "but something is off…" Her friends eyed her oddly as she continued to explain. "The air and magic surrounding the forest feels different.. almost wrong for lack of a better word. It's almost like something shouldn't be here."

The six ponies continued their trek into the forest as fast as they could until they reached a field near Zecora's hut. There were scorch marks from something powerful in the center of the grassy field and strange large foot prints leading to the northern location.

The six friends' gallop slowed to a more casual trot as they came to a nondescript area only to hear something odd coming from near a clearing.

Without wasting a moment, the mates quickly took cover behind some nearby bushes. To their surprise, it was a large tree sized metallic bipedal. The more they looked, the more there was to see. His metal body of yellow and brown colors with an arm in the shape of a drill. Along with this metal creature was a smaller floating silver smooth ball with a green eye in the center. The ponies could hear the two talking to each other.

"So you need me to dig here, right? You know even though I have a drill arm doesn't mean you can label me as the only robot that can dig stuff up," the man told the eye wryly.

 _'Proclamation...Your feelings do not concern me or the master...continue digging Drill-On.'_ the small robot proclaimed.

"Fine...but this better not be another boring mission," the metal man known as Drill-On told the probe who continued to monitor the situation.

Drill-On began to dig into the earth with great force as the ponies watched in confusion.

. . . .

Meanwhile in another universe…

It was a time of dusk upon Beach City, all the shops and business were closing their doors for the day as the citizens traveled to their warm homes. Down the street and on the beach was the home of Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems, heroes and defender of Earth. Within the house was the Gem boy Steven, who eagerly awaited his friends: Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst to return from a mission. With a flash of light the other crystal gems appeared in front of Steven. However their greeting would be interrupted by a loud boom in the sky.

The Crystal Gems all ran outside to see an object falling to the beach and hitting it with great force. The Gems rushed to the impacted site to find a large metal robot climb out of the crater it caused.

"Guys...what is that?!" Steven asked his fellow gems.

"Everyone get back!" Garnet screamed and grabbed Steven as she, Pearl, and Amethyst jumped backed as the robot moved to them. The robot's metal body had yellow and red colors with an arm in the shape of a wrecking-ball. Along with this metal creature was a smaller floating silver smooth ball with a green eye in the center.

 _'Detection...Foundation Element is located within the town and is moving to this position._

Just then Steven's friend Connie appeared with Rose's Sword in hand.

 _'Proclamation...the sword is the Foundation Elements… capture it._

"Easy…" Wrecker-On charged at Connie with the Gems and Steven standing in between.

Garnet used her Gauntlets to stop the robot in its tracks. Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons and lashed at the robot. However Wrecker-On was no lightweight as he batted away the two gems and kicked Garnet into the air away from him. Steven and Connie were behind a rock watching this battle and cheering on the Gems.

"Whatever you are we won't let you get that Sword!" Pearl examined.

"I doubt you Little Rocks can stop me." Wrecker-On said as he unlocked his wrecking ball and shoot it from his arm with a large metal cord attached to it.

The wrecking ball knocked Pearl and Amethyst away to there surprise as Garnet dodged the ball and smacked the robot. Changing tactics, Wrecker-On slammed his ball onto the ground, creating a large quake to stagger Garnet. Wrecker-On then took this chance to snatch the Rose Sword in his robot arm.

Unfortunately for him, Connie wasn't about to give up the weapon without a fight. Steven had also entered the fray as the two grappled with Wrecker-On to stop him from stealing the weapon. Unfortunately, for the pair, the robot had managed to overwhelm them both before stealing the weapon.

The small sliver robot shot a green beam from its eye, creating a rift portal for it and Wrecker-On as the two jumped into it. Garnet got back on her feet and followed the two machines as the portal closed behind her.

. . . .

Within the Everfree forest the robot, Drill-On was digging into the ground, looking for the Foundation Element. The six ponies looked on in confusion as they had no idea what was going on, until Twilight had an epiphany.

"Wait a minute this is the spot where Zecora buried the Alicorn Amulet!"

"That's not good." Rainbow muttered to the rest of the group.

"We can't let that thing take it!" Twilight yelled as she teleported onto the field as her friends followed.

Drill-On reached into the hole and pulled out the Alicorn Amulet as six ponies appeared next to him.

"What? Ponies?!" He stared at them for several seconds before his accomplice spoke.

 _'Proclamation… deal with them while I prepare the Rift Portal.'_

"Fine… should be straightforward., Drill-On said as he turned to the ponies and charged at them.

Drill-On was surprised as Twilight blasted him with a burst of magical energy. The six friends swarmed around Drill-On who could not hit them as they darted and weaved through his attacks. Drill-On grabbed Twilight's tail as the silver robot created the Rift Portal and jumped in with Twilight in his hand.

. . . .

In a grassy fields outside of the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom…

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom usual contents of a good day were to be seen at the home of the world famous Mario sun was high in the sky, shining down upon the house. Hardly a cloud was out of place. The green warp pipe that connected the house to Toad Town was nice and clean, and the local mail paratroopa was flying down, carrying his trusty mailbag.

Luigi opened the door to see the mail being placed in the box and the paratroopa flying away to other deliveries. Luigi got the mail and walked inside to see his brother Mario making the morning coffee.

"So Luigi what's in the mail today?" Mario asked his brother.

"Not much, just some junk mail," the younger brother replied, tossing the aforementioned mail into the rubbish bin.

"Good, for once we can relax without being called to adventure every day," Mario smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're right there brother." Luigi agreed as he and Mario both sat down to drink their coffee in peace.

Suddenly the ground quaked violently, knocking the brothers onto the wooden floor. Both of them jumped to their feet and raced outside to see a large robot outside their home with a small silver robot hovering above.

 _'Detection... The red meat-bag has the Foundation Element on it's head...capture it Claw-On.'_

"A hat?! Whatever…" Claw-On rolled his eyes before launching his claw arm at Mario, catching him and pulling him back. The silver robot created a Rift Portal. The robot took Mario into the Rift with them leaving Luigi very confused.


End file.
